kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sector MG (story)
Sector MG is the 2nd story in the Newborn Saga, written by Gamewizard2008, and the 5th Crossover Sector story. It stars the magical members of Sector MG: Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Kiki Yamaka, Oliver Orson, Philip Blakely, and the Hat Kid. Sector MG was published on August 28, 2017. It is preceded by Field Day!. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12645775/1/Sector-MG deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/64055294/Sector-MG Summary The Founding Set during On The Way, Wendy Marvell joins CND Training and passes with flying colors thanks to her magic. She is put into Sector RZ, and using their powers, she and Diwata complete several missions, while the other three members are vastly overshadowed. When Cheren suggests Wendy be transferred to the Avalaran KND, Mako Mankanshoku proposes that they advertise the KND to wizarding communities. Within a year, more children with magical blood begin to join KND and are placed into new sectors. Wendy eventually decides to leave Sector RZ and become the leader of Sector MG, meeting her four new teammates. Wendy's team bids her farewell before she joins the quest in the First Dimension. In the current time, Sector MG is on a mission to rescue some merkids from Mother Mae-Eye, and with their new member, the Hat Kid's help, the battle is won. The merkids are healed and returned to their KND, with a merboy officer offering thanks to MG. The Wandless Wizard Three years ago, Romeo reveals to Wendy that he could never find a wand, so he constantly trains his body to use stronger bending and magic. Romeo is training in the gym with Chris Uno and some others one day when everyone receives an announcement from Shy Mask, welcoming the Kids Next Door to Heaven's Arena on Coruscant. Romeo and several other operatives wish to compete, spending a week of training. Romeo makes great progress in the tournament, but Maddy Murphy proves the strongest as she climbs to Floor 100. Maddy runs into Rob Lucci, who has mastered Haki and now fights in this arena. Romeo is growing exhausted from his battles, whilst Wendy seems exhausted from cheering him. When Maddy faces Lucci, he effortlessly defeats her with Golden Haki. Rob Lucci then demands to face Romeo, and calls him out for cheating, for Wendy had been using magic to power Romeo up with cheers. When Lucci tries to attack Wendy, the Floor 200 master, "One-Punch" Saitama appears, requesting Lucci to cease. Lucci fearfully complies, but promises Maddy he will hunt her again. The KND give up the tournament and Wendy apologizes to Romeo. Meanwhile, Rob Lucci meets back with Slade Wilson and Chase Young, fellow members of CP0, and Shy Mask reports the KND's fighting prowess with Bowser, Jr.. Kiki's Delivery Misfire After a series of delivery runs, Kiki Yamaka returns to Moonbase and is asked by Lars of Sector BC to deliver a pizza to Pirate Emperor Mandy. Kiki is terrified to do so, but she bravely goes down to the Boogey Coast near Beach City to deliver it. Feeling all the powerful crewmen's eyes upon her, Kiki hastily gives Mandy the pizza and flies away. Not long after returning to Moonbase did Kiki realize she gave Mandy one of her Package Bombs by mistake. Her team learns that the Boogey Pirates are invading Beach City, thinking they were responsible, and a frightened Kiki hides in her Vanishing Box. Osono finds her in the other box, and after hearing what she did, she tells Kiki that she must own up to her mistake. Despite her own fears, Kiki decides to return to Beach City and confront Mandy. As Sector MG are in the midst of fighting Mandy's commanders, Kiki arrives and apologizes for her mistake. Mandy requests that she cut her arms off, but Kiki fearfully declines. Mandy decides to spare her and Beach City, provided that Kiki not forget Mandy's face on the day that she forgave her (giving a somewhat creepy smile). The pirates leave, and while the KND work to repair Beach City, Kiki resumes her delivery route. Ollie and Allie Garfield Schurr is attacking Oliver and Phil's hometown of Motorville. He destroys Oliver's house, and while Phil and Romeo apprehend the villain, Oliver worriedly saves his mom from the wreckage and heals her. However, she must be hospitalized due to her weak heart. Phil later explains his mom's heart condition to his team, and tells them about when Ollie fell in the river when they were little and his mom had to save him. Ollie returns to the treehouse and explains that his mom is fine. He and Phil decide to spend the night at their house, but the next morning, Oliver has a nightmare about his mom suffocating in the Floo Network. He has regular hallucinations that his mom is in danger and goes crazy to the point that he attacks his friends. Alicia is forced to knock her son to sleep, and she decides to enter his mind to see what's troubling him. Inside his nightmare, a vision of Affright manipulates Oliver into attacking his mom, for Oliver believes that he is killing his mother in real life with how hard she works for him. Alicia reveals that she gave him half of her life force when he was born, but comforts him in saying that she wanted him to live and make friends. Oliver begins to feel better and the nightmare ends. Outside, Wendy meets a girl named Myrtle, whom Oliver met when they were 11. Oliver visited her when she was sick and showed her his magic to make her feel happy, eventually getting the courage to go outside. They go upstairs to see Oliver awaken, happy he is okay, Meanwhile, Affright has watched the events, thinking his toxin needs more work, but should be ready by Halloween. Story Importance *The members of Sector MG are properly introduced with a chapter for each character. **Wendy was shown to have been in Sector RZ during the Voyage, but was recommended by Cheren to move due to be too skilled for the sector. **Romeo is revealed to be a wandless wizard, forced to apply magic to his firebending to use spells. *Rob Lucci returns; after losing his job at CP10, he joined Heaven's Arena to make money. **Lucci is part of a new team called CP0, with other members being Slade Wilson and Chase Young. **Lucci learned Haki during the voyage and can use Golden Haki, which was able to overpower a Haki Fury Maddy. *The Boogey Pirates are revealed to have two more Division Commanders: Rā’s al Ghūl of the Shadow Division and Cortez of the Phantom Division. Characters *'Sector MG' **Wendy Marvell **Romeo Conbolt **Kiki Yamaka **Oliver Orson **Philip Blakely **Hat Kid *Sector RZ **Lee Andrew Grayson **Diwata Uno **Columbine Whitby **Daniel Whitby *Cheren Uno *Marcus Drilovsky *Sector SA (Chapter 2) **Nagisa Shiota **Morgiana **Index **Goombella *Madame Hooch (flashback) *Maddy Murphy (Chapter 2) *Osono (Chapter 3) *Motorville citizens **Alicia Orson **Leila **Myrtle Cartwright **Betty Cartwright (flashback) **Denny **Mr. Burt *Brotherhood of Evil **Mother Mae-Eye (Chapter 1) **Garfield Schurr **Affright **King Goobot V (mentioned) *Boogey Pirates (Chapter 3) **Mandy McKenzie **Azula **Cortez **Rā’s al Ghūl **Cindy Cortix **Kimaya Heartly **Django de los Muertos **Creeper **Boogeyman *Heaven's Arena (Chapter 2) **Shy Mask **Yuffie **Albert King **"One-Punch" Saitama **Janitor Gordy *CP0 (Chapter 2) **Rob Lucci **Slade Wilson **Chase Young Locations *'Sector MG Treehouse' *'KND Moonbase' **'KND Newbase' (flashback) *'Coruscant; Heaven's Arena' *'Osono's shop, Koriko, Gotland' *'Beach City, Florida' **''Boogey Coast'' *Birka (briefly) *Orchid Bay, Maine (briefly) Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe) *''Harry Potter'' (features magic schools and spells) *''Fairy Tail'' (features Wendy and Romeo) *''Ni no Kuni'' (features Oliver, Philip, and Motorville citizens) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (features Kiki and Osono) *''A Hat In Time'' (features Hat Kid) *''Hunter X Hunter'' (features Heaven's Arena) *''Star Wars'' (features Coruscant) *''One Piece'' (features Rob Lucci and Sector W7) *''Billy & Mandy'' (features Mandy and Boogey Pirates) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (features Azula and element bending) *''Batman: Arkham'' (features Rā’s al Ghūl and Albert King) *''Super Mario'' (features Cortez, Goombella, and others) *''Steven Universe'' (features Ruby and Beach City) *''Magi'' (features Morgiana) *''Teen Titans'' (features Mother Mae-Eye and Slade) *''El Tigre'' (Django cameo) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (Sakura and friends cameo) *''One-Punch Man'' (Saitama cameo) *''Final Fantasy'' (Yuffie cameo) Abilities *Bending **Firebending ***Rainbow Fire **Airbending **Earthbending **Fearbending *Magic **Legilimens **Hat Possession **Broomstick flying *Haki **Haki Fury **Golden Haki *Red-Foot Style *Ninjutsu *Swordplay Trivia *Chapter 2 makes a reference to Nen, the main superpower in Hunter X Hunter. The story jokes that Nen will be a new concept to the Gameverse, but it was actually short for "Nen of your business" and was laughed off, implying that the Gameverse doesn't need any more complex fighting styles. Category:Stories Category:Newborn Era Category:Character Intros